Freaky Sunday
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Uma poção errada faz Sirius virar uma garota! Agora ele usará todo seu charme feminino para descobrir os reais sentimentos de um certo amigo.[Romance Comédia Slash Sirius&Remus]


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence (e isso pode ser tanto bom como ruim, pois se fosse meu eu não teria matado o Sirius de jeito nenhum e o Remus seria um dos homens mais felizes da Terra). Direitos a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Schoolastic e todo esse povo que ganha dinheiro com a franquia. _

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas entretenimento. _

_Essa é uma fic slash Sirius&Remus. Se você não curte o casal, se não curte slash, tem algo contra, sua religião não permite, etc. recomendo que nem inicie a leitura. Para quem gosta: boa diversão._

_Os apelidos deles estão na versão nacional, apesar de adorá-los no original. Já os nomes eu decidi deixar como nossa cara JK concebeu, se houver algum em versão nacional é porque eu realmente não sabia como ele era no original...bem, deixemos de conversa e vamos a história._

**

* * *

**

**Freaky Sunday**

**Por:**_ Mimi Lupin /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:**_ Uma poção errada faz Sirius virar uma garota! Agora ele usará todo seu charme feminino para descobrir os sentimentos de um "certo" amigo (Romance/Comédia Slash Sirius&Remus)_

Em uma das muitas salas vazias da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts encontravam-se dois alunos em frente a um caldeirão fumegante, numa bela manhã de domingo. O rapaz de cabelos negros afastava com cuidado a franja dos olhos, o rosto coberto com uma fina camada de suor, virando-se para uma garota de cabelos ondulados, com mechas púrpuras.

–Qual é o próximo ingrediente, Mel? –perguntou em ar ansioso.

–Já colocou o trevo de quatro folhas picado? –perguntou a garota olhando para o livro de Poções que afanaram da Seção Restrita.

–Já –respondeu ele, o grau de ansiedade em sua voz aumentando a cada segundo.

–Então... –começou a garota, a olhar atentamente para as instruções.

–Diz logo, Amelie...

–Só faltam os cravos-da-Índia –completou ela –Misture sete vezes no sentido horário, uma no anti-horário por três vezes e ela deverá tomar a coloração de ouro líquido.

–Ok... –disse ele despejando os cravos aos poucos –Quantos cravos eram mesmo?

–São sete, Sirius. Sete.

–Certo. Hum, já tinha despejado cinco. Ou seriam seis? Foram cinco...tenho quase certeza. –disse ele acrescentando mais dois cravos –Sete no sentido horário, uma no anti-horário por três vezes...Pronto –disse ele ao enxugar a testa, um leve sorriso no rosto –Acho que deu tudo certo.

–É... –disse Amelie insegura, ao fitar a poção que apresentava o tom de gema de ovo –Tem certeza que você vai beber?

–Claro que eu vou beber! –exclamou Sirius –É a Felix Felicis! A preparei para...ah, você sabe porquê.

–Está bem, está bem. Se quer beber, eu é que não irei impedir – lançou um olhar apreensivo ao caldeirão.

Sirius encheu uma pequena taça com o líquido, em seu rosto o ar de incontido triunfo.

–Um dia inteiro de sorte –disse erguendo um pouco a taça e a entornando de uma vez, o sabor adocicado e viscoso da poção a invadir-lhe a garganta.

–Tudo okay? –perguntou Amelie, insegura.

–Acho que sim. Tudo normal –ao dizer isso Sirius sentiu uma violenta pontada nas costelas, que o fez dobrar ao meio. A última visão que teve foi a de Amelie correr para socorrê-lo.

OooOooO

–Sirius... –ecoou uma voz feminina ao longe –Sirius, está tudo bem? –a voz tornou-se mais nítida, próxima. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos e viu-se deitado numa cama que lembrava a dos dormitórios da Grifinória, Amelie debruçada sobre si.

–Estou bem... –disse, porém sua voz pareceu efeminada a seus ouvidos. Tirou a franja da frente dos olhos e reparou que sua mão estava mais fina e menor.

–Acho que temos um problema... –comentou Amelie, erguendo um grande espelho.

Sirius quase não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. Havia uma garota de cabelos negros, que caíam sobre os olhos numa espécie de elegância displicente, refletida no espelho. Apalpou-se, perplexo, e percebeu que criara seios, sua cintura afinara, ganhara mais curvas no corpo e algo mais abaixo sumira. Levantou-se assustado da cama e percebeu que encolhera um pouco, ficando mais ou menos da altura de sua amiga. Suas roupas estavam folgadas, principalmente nos ombros.

–Como isso pôde acontecer? –perguntou incrédulo, sua voz ainda feminina.

–Talvez você tenha esquecido algum ingrediente...

–Ou acrescentado em excesso...Os cravos! –exclamou– Foi por isso que...que _isso_ aconteceu –disse apontando para o próprio corpo.

Aproximou-se mais do espelho, e começou a atentar-se a cada detalhe, cada mudança. Seus olhos tornaram-se mais expressivos, a cor cinzenta de suas íris em tom mais claro, o rosto mais redondo, delicado. Por mais absurdo que poderia parecer, sentiu-se uma mulher bem atraente.

–E agora? –perguntou Amelie sentando-se na cama –O que faremos?

–Antes de qualquer coisa...como você me trouxe até aqui? E as garotas que dividem o dormitório com você?

–Já desceram para tomar café. O Salão Comunal estava vazio e como você está mais leve...

–Bem...acho que meu plano sofrerá algumas alterações... –sorriu Sirius de forma marota, após finalmente recuperar-se do choque.

–Como assim?

–Me empresta algumas roupas? Enquanto tomo um banho para tirar esse cheiro de poção eu te conto.

OooOooO

–Ah, que bela manhã! –exclamou James sentado à mesa da Grifinória, levando à boca uma generosa porção de ovos e bacon.

–Realmente o dia está lindo –concordou Remus tomando um gole de suco, os olhos a percorrerem o teto enfeitiçado do Salão, onde não se via uma nuvenzinha sequer –Onde está Sirius?

–Não faço idéia –Potter deu de ombros –Quando acordei ele já tinha sumido. Caiu da cama. Deve estar aprontando alguma sem nós. Vai aparecer por aí logo, tenho certeza... Nossa! Quem é aquela garota que acabou de entrar?

–A Watson? –perguntou Lupin confuso.

–Não, a do lado.

–Nunca vi –respondeu voltando à atenção para seu café.

–Parece que está vindo pra cá.

Vários garotos, não apenas da Grifinória como de outras casas viraram-se para prestar atenção na bela garota que entrara. Usava saia de pregas semelhante a do uniforme e uma blusa baby-look preta.

–Sirius –murmurou Amelie.

–Sim? –perguntou o moreno achando ao mesmo tempo estranho e engraçado todos os garotos da escola estarem olhando pra ele, alguns até assobiando.

–Pare de sacudir tanto os braços, seja mais feminina...Não, não precisa rebolar tanto também...Seja uma garota que se dá ao respeito –completou baixinho enquanto aproximavam-se de onde James, Remus e Peter (que tomava seu café de forma afoita, não dando a mínima atenção ao que acontecia em volta) estavam sentados.

–Bom dia rapazes –sorriu Amelie sentando-se ao lado de Potter.

–Bom dia Watson –sorriu Remus com simpatia, enquanto Sirius, ainda como garota, sentava-se a seu lado.

–Oi Mel, que é a sua...amiga? –perguntou o artilheiro da Grifinória com visível interesse.

–Não se lembra de mim Pon...Potter? –sorriu a garota.

–Sinceramente...não –disse em tom de desculpas.

–Me chamo White. Catherine White. Podem me chamar de Cat.

–Muito prazer Cat.-sorriu James de forma sedutora. Sirius esforçou-se ao máximo para não cair na gargalhada.

–Prazer, White –disse Lupin, educado como de costume, olhando de forma preocupada para a porta –Onde estará o Sirius? –comentou em voz baixa, como se não notasse os demais.

–Já disse para não se preocupar. Logo, logo ele estará por aqui. –disse Potter sem tirar os olhos de Cat.

–Acho que o vi na biblioteca...antes de chamar a Cat para o café –disse Mel em ar pensativo.

–Black? Na biblioteca? –disse Cat descrente –Então vai chover hoje. Ele nunca vai lá.

–Só se realmente estiver aprontando... –murmurou Lupin apreensivo.

–Como nunca te vi antes? –perguntou Potter a Cat.

– Sou do quinto ano, para começar. E você está sempre tão preocupado com a Evans, não me admira que não olhe em volta –respondeu Cat contendo-se ao máximo para não rir –E eu vivo na biblioteca, quase nunca sou vista. Só mudei o visual por um dia e todo mundo fica me olhando. É estranho –disse sinceramente, tomando cuidado para sentar-se com as pernas fechadas, o que não estava sendo fácil.

–Quem manda ser tão linda –disse James em ar abobado. Cat quase fez cara de nojo.

–Nunca te vi na biblioteca... –comentou Remus.

–Tenho certeza que você já me viu e até já falou comigo...só não se lembra –disse em tom de mistério, um sorriso nos lábios rubros.

–Pode ser...bem, já terminei. Tenho algumas pesquisas a fazer na biblioteca, se me derem licença –disse Lupin ao levantar-se.

–Eu...poderia ir com você? –perguntou Cat levantando-se também.

–Sem problemas –disse simpático –Até mais! –despediu-se dos demais e dirigiu-se a porta do Salão Principal. Antes de sair Cat deu uma piscadela para Mel que respondeu com um sinal de positivo.

–Apesar de tudo ele terá sorte hoje –murmurou Amelie a si mesma, um sorriso surgindo em suas feições.

–É quanto a você e ao Sirius, Mel? –perguntou James tentando não sentir inveja de seu amigo com Cat.

–Já desisti faz tempo –confessou, em tom sincero –Ele gosta de outra pessoa...alguém que ganha de mim em tudo e de quem tenho muito apreço também. Por isso estou torcendo por eles!

–É você me contaria quem é essa pessoa? –perguntou Potter com ar curioso.

–Em breve você saberá... –disse profeticamente –Em breve você saberá.

OooOooO

Remus olhou para todo canto da vasta biblioteca e nada de encontrar Sirius por lá. Sentou-se em uma das mesas, um grosso livro de Poções sobre ela. Cat sentou-se ao seu lado e, enquanto ele se distraia com o livro, pôde olhar sem receios para seu rosto, tentando deixar mais nítida a imagem impressa em sua mente. O formato delicado e ao mesmo tempo másculo do rosto, a bela cor de seus olhos, o traço perfeito do nariz, o fino contorno dos lábios rosados, o jeito gracioso da franja cair sobre os olhos enquanto lia com atenção sobre a complexa matéria, as mãos afiladas a deslizarem sobre as páginas com elegância.

–Algo interessante? –perguntou Cat tentando puxar assunto. O que não era fácil. Com os amigos o assunto sempre fluíra sem dificuldades, porém nessa forma nenhum assunto parecia vir à sua mente.

–Sim...para quem gosta de Poções –disse virando sem entusiasmo as páginas do grande livro.

–Posso dar uma olhada? –perguntou aproximando-se de Lupin até sentir seu perfume.

–Claro –respondeu, visivelmente desconfortável com a proximidade excessiva.

Os olhos da "garota" percorreram página por página até pousar em algo lhe chamara a atenção. Na grossa obra havia uma poção similar a Felix Felicis, porém levava oito cravos em vez de sete. E a ordem para mexer também era diferente; a cor final deveria ser amarelo-gema, e seu efeito era mudar de sexo da pessoa que e bebesse por doze horas.

"_Tenho até as sete da noite para por meu plano em prática..."_ –pensou Sirius ao devolver o livro a Lupin.

–Seu amigo Black não está por aqui, né? –perguntou aproximando-se mais do garoto, que enrubescera de leve, o rubor a deixar aquele rosto normalmente pálido ainda mais belo.

–Não –respondeu, desanimado os olhos a fixarem com atenção demasiada o tampo de madeira –Ele geralmente não some assim...só se estiver com alguém...

–Ah... –fez, em ar de entendimento –Enquanto a você, gostaria de estar com..._alguém_?

–Bem... –começou Lupin compreendendo a indireta, seu rosto a tomar novamente a coloração avermelhada –não...no momento não.

–Entendo –sorriu Cat tirando a franja da frente dos olhos, hábito que Remus sentiu ser estranhamente familiar. Ao olhar melhor para a garota seu coração acelerou de forma inesperada.

Ela tinha um corpo bem-feito, sem dúvida. Mas não era isso...aqueles cabelos, os olhos, o jeito de falar, de sorrir, de mexer no cabelo...tudo tinha um ar de familiaridade que chegava a ser inacreditável. O curioso é que não se lembrava de ter conversado com ela, apesar de sentir que eram muito próximos.

–Você quer ajuda em Poções? –adiantou-se White, interrompendo as reflexões de Lupin.

–Mas você não está no quinto ano?

–Não disse que venho muito aqui? Estou mais adiantada que boa parte da minha turma. Posso ajudá-lo ou não? –perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, em fingido ar de aborrecimento.

–Claro que pode –sorriu Lupin.

–Ótimo! –exclamou satisfeita –Então...vamos começar...

OooOooO

–E então...como foi? –sussurrou Amelie puxando Sirius para um canto, pouco depois do horário de almoço.

–Como vocês mulheres conseguem viver com sutiã? –perguntou indignado, ajeitando a peça por baixo da blusa –É tão desconfortável! E aperta também.

–Agora já sabe o que nós mulheres sofremos, não é? –disse em ar maldoso, lançando um olhar maligno a "amiga" –E você não me respondeu. Como foi?

–Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, ajudei nas lições do Slughorn, até dei umas indiretas mas ele não correspondeu, apesar de ter ficado sem-graça. Ah, e descobri que por causa de uns errinhos preparei uma poção que me permite trocar de sexo por 12 horas.

–Então você tem até as sete, pouco depois do jantar –concluiu Mel. Sirius assentiu com um aceno –Você acha que suas chances são maiores como Cat ou como o bom e, não direi velho pois você tem apenas 16, másculo Sirius?

–Na verdade não sei. _Assim_ poderia ser mais provável uma resposta positiva, pois estou como uma garota. Mas isso aqui –apontou para si mesmo –é um engano. Uma ilusão. Uma mentira. E não se pode amar uma mentira. Não é certo, quero dizer. Se for para tentar, prefiro ser eu mesmo. Mesmo que as chances sejam infinitamente menores.

–Sábia decisão Sirius –sorriu Mel satisfeita com a sensatez incomum do amigo.

–Mas se fosse só para provar, até que poderia ser como Cat...

–SIRIUS! –murmurou a garota dando-lhe um cutucão entre as costelas –Mudando de assunto –disse em ar de riso –Acho que o James ficou a fim de você...

–Ai...ser irresistível é mesmo um fardo tão pesado... –disse Cat teatralmente –Quase tive um acesso de riso na mesa quando ele começou a me cantar. Que fim de carreira! Ser cantado pelo meu melhor amigo.

–Vamos voltar ao jardim, eles estão nos esperando...

–Beleza. Você vai me ajudar, né?

–Mais? –exclamou, em ar de indignação –É claro que vou. Amigas servem pra isso.

–Valeu Mel! Você é uma amigona! –exclamou Cat ao abraçar Amelie de forma exageradamente feminina.

–Agora vamos –disse Mel desvencilhando-se do abraço.

OooOooO

–Como você conseguiu isso? –exclamou James impressionado –Ganhou no Snap Explosivo e até conseguiu a façanha de vencer o Aluado no xadrez! Só o Sirius conseguiu esse feito, e apenas uma vez na vida!

–Sorte, talvez –sorriu Cat de forma enigmática, piscando para Mel, que por sua vez não evitou uma risadinha.

–Não duvido nada que você pudesse derrotar até o Sirius –comentou James, ainda perplexo.

–Acho que não –disse Cat pensativa –Pelo que ouvi dizer, Black é o melhor.

–Ih James! Melhor não deixar o Sirius saber disso, ou vai acabar com algumas costelas quebradas –riu Mel a lançar olhares significativos a Cat que riu também.

–Falando nisso...onde ele estará...? –perguntou Lupin em tom baixinho, o olhar perdido no horizonte, um ligeiro desânimo estampado em sua face.

–É verdade –disse Potter sentando-se ao lado de Mel na grama próxima ao lago –Ele não apareceu o dia todo...

–Já sei! –exclamou Cat ao levantar-se –Vou procurá-lo. Vem comigo? –perguntou a Remus.

–Okay –ergueu-se Lupin, um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

–Mel, se ele aparecer por aqui nos chame, certo? Assim não haverá desencontros –disse Cat dando uma piscadela quase imperceptível.

–Certo –disse Amelie não acreditando na cara-de-pau de Sirius. Onde já se viu...procurar a si mesmo?

–Até logo –disse Cat com Lupin a seu encalço.

–Mas é inacreditável –riu Mel sacudindo a cabeça em negativa.

–O quê? –perguntou James em tom de profunda curiosidade.

–Deixa pra lá...loucuras minhas... –disse Amelie a percorrer o olhar pelo céu que começava a escurecer. _"O que raios Sirius tá planejando...?"_ –pensou –_"De qualquer forma o tempo dele está quase no fim...já são cinco horas"_.

OooOooO

Remus e Cat vasculharam o castelo durante uma hora inteira, perguntaram aos alunos que passavam, procuraram em salas vazias e nem sinal, obviamente, de Sirius. Perto das seis, passaram no Salão Comunal e Cat trocou de roupa. Lupin estranhou quando viu a garota com jeans e camiseta negra, visivelmente maiores que ela. A estampa da camiseta também pareceu familiar, mas não ousou fazer qualquer comentário. Jantaram rapidamente, antes mesmo de seus amigos aparecerem e, antes das seis e meia retornaram a busca, parando exatamente na sala em que, mais cedo, Sirius e Amelie prepararam a poção que gerara esse domingo estranhamente louco.

Ao entrarem sentiram um odor adocicado. Encontraram um caldeirão vazio e dentro dele um livro muito semelhante ao que Lupin lera na biblioteca. Este porém parecia ser uma versão mais completa, pois possuía o dobro do volume do outro livro.

–Fizeram algo aqui –comentou Cat na tentativa de não levantar suspeitas.

–Fizeram –concordou Remus afundando em uma das poltronas, exausto da busca –Mas nem sinal do Sirius. –completou apreensivo, um suspiro triste a lhe escapar dos lábios.

–Você se importa muito com ele... –comentou Cat aproximando-se do lupino –Posso perguntar uma coisa?

–Pode.

–Mais cedo eu te dei muitas indiretas, mas você não as correspondeu... você...bem, _gosta_ de alguém? –perguntou ela ao sentar-se no braço da poltrona, outro hábito que Lupin reconheceu como familiar.

Ele não respondeu, porém suas faces adquiriram um tom rubro, que poderia ser facilmente interpretado como uma resposta positiva.

–Imaginei... –concluiu pensativa –E esse _alguém_ seria...o Black? –perguntou tentando controlar seu anseio em escutar uma resposta. O relógio antigo na parede marcava quinze minutos para as sete, seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

–Como poderia gostar dele! –disse exasperado –Ele é meu melhor amigo, além de ser do mesmo sexo que eu e...eu não...não poderia...

–Calma! Não precisa ficar assim...eu gosto de você por isso não contarei a ninguém. É só dizer sim ou não. Prometo que sua resposta ficará apenas entre nós.

–Bem... –disse Remus baixando os olhos, travando uma espécie de batalha interna. Enquanto parte dele se recusava terminantemente a contar, outra parte necessitava do desabafo. Por fim, tomou sua decisão –Gosto...mas é impossível.

–Por quê? –perguntou Cat em um tom tão indignado que Lupin ergueu os olhos para encará-la, aturdido.

–Ele é bonito, inteligente, popular e pode ter todas as garotas que quiser...por que trocaria tudo isso por alguém como eu? Nem sou uma garota para começar, e... –Remus olhou fundo naqueles olhos cinzentos e algo pareceu estalar em seu cérebro. Todos aqueles hábitos familiares, desde o jeito de falar e sorrir até a forma de se sentar e mexer no cabelo...aquela roupa...a camiseta! Mas, como seria possível?

–Eu trocaria tudo no mundo por você... –disse ela desviando rapidamente o olhar do dele, como se o contato visual pudesse fazer com que sua coragem ruísse –Por você ser exatamente assim é que eu gosto de você. Se você fosse uma garota, ainda assim não seria você...Acredite, sei o que digo.

–S-Sirius? É você? –perguntou assustado, o coração batendo em ritmo inconstante.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

–Mas...como...?

–Preparei a poção errada por engano. Decidi me declarar para você hoje e por isso queria que o dia fosse perfeito. Junto com a Mel, afanei o livro da Seção Restrita e peguei alguns ingredientes no armário particular do Slughorn. Ia preparar a Felix Felicis mas acabei preparando uma poção que me fez trocar de sexo por doze horas. Perdoe-me por não ter revelado nada...mas não ia deixar de me declarar. E assim, como garota, pude confirmar que você também sente o mesmo que eu.

–Eu deveria ter descoberto! –exclamou Remus levando a mão à testa –O jeito, os hábitos...essa camiseta dos "Trestálios do Inferno" que seu tio te deu. Até o nome era uma pista, não? –ao ver a "garota" assentir, prosseguiu –Catherine, ou melhor, Cat White. O oposto? Para "Cat", gato, "Dog", cão. E para "White", branco, "Black", negro. Sirius Black! Tão óbvio...

–Gostou? Fui eu mesmo que tive a idéia –disse Cat em ar orgulhoso.

–E agora Sirius? O que será de nós? – perguntou pesaroso.

–Remmie, Remmie... –Lupin sorriu ao ser chamado de tal forma –Será o que quisermos. E o que eu quero é você. Sempre... –disse aproximando seus lábios dos de Remus, mas ele afastou-se.

–Quanto tempo falta para acabar o efeito? –perguntou.

–Um minuto –sorriu a garota. Pouco depois uma sensação estranha percorreu-lhe o corpo, sentiu que ia desmaiar, como mais cedo. Apoiou-se na poltrona e quando tomou consciência já voltara ao normal.

Apalpou-se, verificando se voltara tudo a normalidade. Levantou-se e caminhou até um empoeirado espelho, a mirar-se demoradamente. Voltou-se a Remus, um sorrisinho no rosto.

–Está tudo em ordem? –perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Lupin levantou-se, ficando de frente para ele.

–Acho que você era um pouco mais alto... –comentou sério.

–É? –perguntou apreensivo, passando a mão nos cabelos, tirando-o dos olhos.

–Não –sorriu –Está o mesmo Sirius de sempre.

–Ufff... –suspirou aliviado –Agora...creio que tenho um assunto pendente a resolver...

–Qual? –perguntou Lupin de um jeito tão inocente que era difícil saber de brincava ou não.

–Esse aqui... –ao completar a frase, Sirius enlaçou Remus pela cintura, colando seus lábios aos dele num beijo febril, desejoso. Ao separarem-se, comentou – Queria só ver a cara do James ao saber que me cantou.

Lupin não pôde deixar de rir.

–Seria engraçado, sem dúvidas –concordou, ainda em risos.

–Foi divertido ser mulher por um dia. Entrei em contato com meu lado feminino... Pode falar, eu era gostosa pra caramba.

–Prefiro você assim –disse Lupin beijando-o no pescoço.

–Também prefiro. Era diferente ser mais baixa que você e o James, além de encarar o Peter de igual pra igual. E levar cantada de marmanjo é muito estranho –riu gostosamente –Só é legal se _você_ me cantar.

–Quanta honra... –sorriu Lupin, lisonjeado.

–Agora vem cá –disse Sirius puxando-o para outro beijo, mais envolvente.

OooOooO

–Almofadinhas, onde esteve ontem o dia todo? Procuramos você que nem um bando de loucos, sabia? –perguntou James à mesa do café da manhã, no dia seguinte.

–Pontas...se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria –sorriu de forma enigmática.

–Mel, onde foi parar sua amiga? Ela era tão linda... –disse Potter em ar sonhador.

–Vai saber...ela aparece e desaparece quando quer. Como um fantasma –disse Amelie que dera uma rápida piscadela a Sirius e Remus, antes de levar uma torrada com geléia à boca.

–Pensei que você quisesse apenas a Evans –disse Sirius maldoso.

–Claro que quero! –exclamou Potter –Mas se a Cat tivesse interessada...

–Já terminei –disse Lupin erguendo-se –Vamos? –perguntou a Black

–Com licença pessoal, mas tenho uns assuntos de extrema urgência para resolver com o Aluado –concluiu Sirius pouco antes de retirar-se do Salão Principal com Remus, as mãos entrelaçadas.

–O que aconteceu com esses dois? –perguntou James confuso.

–É uma longa história –sorriu Mel vendo-os sair –Uma longa história...

**Fim **

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Terminei! Essa fic foi bem divertida de escrever e surgiu quase do nada. Estava eu, no fim das férias, sem nada pra fazer, descansando depois de devorar um livro, quando de repente me vem a idéia: "O que aconteceria se o Sirius ou o Remus tomasse uma poção que o transformasse, por engano, em uma garota?" Gostei da idéia e achei que o Sirius se encaixaria melhor com os planos (embora o Lupin seja ruim em Poções, não o Sirius). Quando estava quase dormindo veio o início da história._

_Estou ciente que ela poderia ter sido maior e mais engraçada, mas a concebi como um one-shot. Mas, se a fic agradar, posso até pensar numa "versão estendida", não é? XD_

_Fiz o James ficar a fim da Cat pois se formos pensar ele gosta demais do amigo, não duvido nada que se ele fosse uma garota os dois não teriam algo. _

_Gostaram do "Cat White"? Nem sei de onde veio a inspiração para o nome. XD_

_Acredita que, conforme escrevia, sentia como se a Cat tivesse criando uma personalidade, uma vida, por assim dizer, independente do Sirius? E foi muito interessante fazê-lo entrar em contato com seu "lado feminino", além de ver o que nós sofremos (é Sirius, ser mulher não é pra qualquer um)._

_Como não faço idéia de como se prepara a Felix Felicis tive de inventar um pouquinho...encarem como uma licença poética, ok?_

_Minha segunda fic Sirius&Remus escrita. Juro que assim que der publico a primeira (inclusive os comentários que escrevi)._

_Ah, todos entenderam o que o Lupin disse com relação a oposto, né? Espero ter deixado bem explicado. Pra quem não sabe, se é que alguém não sabe, Sirius é o nome da principal estrela da constelação de Cão Maior, por isso "Dog", e por isso "Cat" o oposto. Acho que estou explicando á toa...mas tudo bem._

_Peço reviews, com críticas, sugestões, elogios, etc. Até idéias pra outras fics se quiserem. Nem que seja apenas para escrever: "Li sua fic" e/ou "Não tenho nada pra dizer", mas por favor, reviews. Fico muito feliz quando recebo comentários sobre o que escrevi (até críticas construtivas. Só xingamento não vale)._

_Kissus e até mais! _

_Mimi Lupin/Mi-chan/_

_(Fic concebida originalmente em algum dia remoto de 2006)_


End file.
